


Christmas Magic

by sadpendragon



Series: Unconventional Love [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Elyan is happy to finally be home for Christmas break, he's tired and in pain - and Mordred knows exactly what to do to cheer him up.
Relationships: Elyan/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Unconventional Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe and Christmas period as [‘The Yin to My Yang’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372495). Can be read as a stand alone, but I advice to read the first part to get the couple's vibe better.
> 
> I'm working on a fic about their backstory too.
> 
> Not Beta'd.

Elyan kneaded his neck with one hand while opening the door to his apartment with the other. He was rolling his neck this way and that as it felt completely stiff. He was relieved to finally be home, and so happy for Christmas break to start. Elyan adored his job as a school counselor, but they still hadn’t changed his desk and chair; his office was crap and his broken chair caused bad posture which resulted in a stiff neck at the end of the week. It had also been hard this week because of a particular kid he had been talking to, the trouble the boy faced at home reminded him too much of his own partner’s struggles...

As he stepped into the apartment, he noticed there were no lights on, it was completely dark, which was uncommon. Mordred was usually home way before him.

“Mordred? You home,” he called out.

No answer. Maybe they were away doing some late grocery shopping. Although that would usually mean they’d have called Elyan, to pick them up from the store on his way home.

He’ll have to call Mordred to know where they were, but first he went about his routine: he placed his house key on the keyholder on the wall, and the car keys in the bowl, he took his jacket off and hanged it, then he took his shoes off and went to put them away in his room. The only thing missing was his welcome home kiss.

But when Elyan lit the bedroom, he was graced with something far better that made him instantly smile. “What’s this, an early Christmas gift?”

Mordred was laying on the bed, a smirk on their face. The first thing Elyan noticed was the beautiful red lace lingerie. The second thing was that Mordred was wearing heels, red heels. His lover had adorned themself in sexy Christmas attire from head to toe. Which was surprising if you knew them, not the sexy part, the Christmas part. It was not Mordred’s favourite festivity, not much was to be fair. 

“Let’s say I’m starting to feel the Christmas cheer,” Mordred replied.

Elyan dropped his shoes off and crawled over them on the bed and finally got his welcome home kiss.

“Hmm,”—Elyan stopped the kiss—“you taste like chocolate.”

“When don’t I?”

He chuckled and dived for another kiss. The movement caused his neck to crack slightly and he couldn’t stop wincing into the kiss. Mordred stopped the kiss to look at him and frowned.

“Your neck?” Elyan nodded. “Let’s switch,” they said, moving to swap places with him.

He was now laying face down on the bed with Mordred sitting on top of him. They began massaging the tendrils in his neck. He closed his eyes and groaned from the sensation, he felt all kinds of stress leave his body.

“Hmmm...maybe I should have gone with a sexy nurse outfit,” Mordred said.

His whole back shook under Mordred’s hands as he tried to hold in his laughter. Elyan cherished these moments between the both of them. They were always on the same wavelength, they knew how to make each other laugh and how to take care of the other. It had been hard at first for Mordred to open up, to be themself — their troubled past always a weight on their shoulder they had tried to hide away. And on top of that, Elyan had been reluctant about entering this relationship, he had been too scared of what people, his friends, his family, would say. But here and now, under the tender care of the person he loved with all his heart, everything else, every doubt, every judging look they ever got, was unimportant, it didn’t exist in their love.

Elyan felt even more sleepy under the relaxing pressure of Mordred’s delicate artist hands on his neck and back. He closed his eyes and let himself drift away, he will simply have to enjoy his beautiful gift more fully in the morning.


End file.
